Buscando a Meiko
by Usagi Vermillion
Summary: Meiko desaparece misteriosamente, Luka y Gackupo se dan a la tarea de ir a buscarla ¿que sorpresas les prepara el destino?


**Buscando a Meiko**

Autor: Jin Kisaragi

Año 2033, cuidad París Francia, 09:58 de la noche, meiko se encontraba caminando por las solitarias calles de la cuidad cubiertas por una espesa neblina, ella iba muy pensativa cuando de repente algo la saca de sus pensamientos.

_**-**_**no puede ser-** decía ella en un tono de voz muy bajo casi inaudible, al ver a dos personas muy conocidas para ella.

08:30 de la mañana del día siguiente, Tokio Japón.

_(Sonido de celular) _**-¿bueno?- **contestaba una chica somnolienta su celular

**-tenemos problemas meiko desapareció- **le decía un chico al otro lado de la línea

**-¿es broma?- **

**- no lo es, el jefe quiere que vengas rápido a Inglaterra- **

**-no soy goku para tele transportarme llegare en dos días-**

**- más te vale-**

**- si adiós-**

**- adiós- **finalizo la llamada

-"_esa meiko ¿Cómo se le ocurre desaparecer? Argh zatsune la golpeara, bueno ya que, será mejor que valla o gackupo no me dejara en paz".- _pensaba la chica mientras se alistaba para salir y viajar hacia Inglaterra en busca de respuestas por la desaparición de su compañera.

Al llegar a Inglaterra se encontró con su compañero gackupo

**-hasta que llegas luka-**

**-cállate gackupo- **

**-jajajaja muy chistosa, ha pasado mucho tiempo-**

**-No mucho, solo tres años desde tu boda con cul-**

**-cierto, en esa fiesta todos nos pasamos de copas fue muy divertido-**

**- deberías de volverte a casar gacky-**

**-no gracias asi estoy bien, y a ti como te va con miku?-**

**-lo siento pero mi vida privada es confidencial-**

**-si como no, bueno ya vámonos, cul quiere verte-**

**-ok- **ambos subieron al auto y después de 2 horas de viaje por fin llegaron a la residencia de gackupo

**-luka! Cuanto tiempo!-** sale a saludar cul

**-cul estas muy operada pareces nicki minaj-**

**-jajaja muy graciosa luka- **

**-es verdad con tanta cirugía plástica pareces chuki-**

**-callate!-**

**-gackupo controla a tu esposa-**

**-cul cálmate, bueno vamos con el jefe- **decía gackupo mientras guiaba a luka hacia donde se encontraba el jefe y al llegar recibieron su mensaje

**-escuchen su misión es ir a parís a buscar a meiko, hagan lo que sea por encontrarla, zatsune les pagara los gastos eso es todo-**

**-¿Por qué yo?- **preguntaba luka

**-porque eres la más responsable del grupo- ** respondía gackupo

**-cállate bestia y dame atún-**

**-hasta terminar la misión-**

**-hijo de…bueno supongo que serás mi compañero-**

**-será como en los viejos tiempos-** decía gackupo en tono de burla

**-creo que llamare para avisar que estare fuera un tiempo, préstame tu teléfono-**

**-uuyyy vas a llamar a tu novia miku, madale mis saludos-**

**-cállate y dame el estúpido teléfono y si sigues molestando te dejare en silla de ruedas-**

**-ya pues ten pero no me dejes en silla de ruedas otra vez-**

**-ok- **

Después de que luka llamara a miku para decirle que estaría fuera de la cuidad por un tiempo, ella y gackupo se fueron al aeropuerto para ir a Paris después de abordar el avión y tras 15 horas de vuelo con un pequeño retraso por culpa de cul llegaron a su destino y se encontraron con yuma .

**-hola yuma!- **decía gackupo gustoso de ver a su compadre

**-gackupo compórtate-** le contesto molesto por su actitud

**-hola primo yuma-** saludaba luka de mala gana

**-luka… bueno vámonos-** decía yuma

Todos se dirigieron a la casa de meiko donde al llegar yuma dejo a luka y a gackupo y se fue hacia su destino, ya dentro de la casa se pusieron a buscar pistas y lo único que encontraron fue una nota que dejo meiko la cual decía:

"_esto no me puede estar pasando, no lo puedo creer, no puedo continuar así"_

**-¿y bien que piensas?- **decía gackupo para romper el silencio en la habitación

**-no lo sé, aquí no hay muchas pistas lo mejor será buscar en su trabajo-**

**-tienes razón-**

Así ambos partieron de la casa dirigiéndose al lugar de trabajo de meiko, donde su jefa Neru los esperaba.

**-los estaba esperando chicos-** les decía una chica de pelo amarillo sin dejar de mirar su celular

**-hagamos esto rápido ¿a qué hora salió meiko y donde fue la última vez que la visite?-** preguntaba luka

**-bueno pues meiko se fue poco después de las 09:00 pm, la última vez que la vi fue en la noche que desapareció y no sé nada mas- **al terminar la frase suena el teléfono indicando el número de meiko

**-¿bueno? ¿Meiko eres tú?- ** contesto neru

**-luka si quieres volver a ver a meiko tendras que ir al lugar donde nos conocimos a la media noche y no lleves a la policía o la mato- **al término de la llamada hubo silencio absoluto

_-"esa voz, no puede ser… o sí?"- _pensaba luka mientras una gran preocupación la invadia

**-que hacemos luka?- **le pregunto gackupo

**-tengo que ir, no hay alternativa, meiko corre peligro, ella está loca y tengo que detenerla, gackupo pásame tu teléfono tengo que hacer una llamada-**

**-ok, pero yo también ire-**

Ambos partieron hacia la residencia de haku, en donde se prepararían para el rescate de meiko

**-están seguros de esto?- **preguntaba haku

**-no hay alternativa ella no se detendrá hasta que tenga su venganza contra mí- **contesto luka

**-todo es mi culpa- **decía gackupo

**-te equivocas, es mía, yo provoque su locura y es mi responsabilidad detenerla además tengo que arreglar cuentas con ella-**

**-no mueras luka-**

**-no lo hare haku-**

Las horas transcurrieron rápido y al dar las 11:30 pm luka y gackupo partieron hacia su destino

**-la universidad, hace mucho tiempo que no venía, que recuerdos, hicimos cada tontería, fue divertido-**

**-tienes razón-**

**-es la hora gackupo, vámonos-**

**-prométeme que no morirás-**

**-no lo hare te lo prometo, además aun me tengo que casar con miku-**

**-bueno vamos-**

Cuando se dirigían hacia su destino son detenidos por teto

**-no los dejare pasar- ** gritaba teto

**-siempre me pareciste mala persona pero ¿secuestrar a meiko? Estas mal de la cabeza-**

**-cállate luka, tu eres la única culpable rin tiene razón si te mato todos seremos felices-**

**-vas a matarme? No me hagas reír, gackupo prepárate esto se pondrá feo-**

**-que quieres decir?- ** preguntaba gackupo

**-sigues siendo la misma de siempre teto-** se escuchaba una voz proveniente de las sombras

**-llegas tarde zatsune-**

**-lamento decirte esto pero de hoy no pasas-**

**-no te saldrás con la tuya-**

**-no me hagas reír-**

**-gackupo vamos- ** decia luka

**-ok-**

Ambos corrieron mientras que zatsune acababa con teto. Al llegar a su destino luka y gackupo se encontraron con la desaparecida de meiko quien estaba atada y a su lado se encontraba rin

**-siempre supe que me odiabas rin-**

**-no te equivocas, después de todo me robaste mi tesoro—**

**-si hablas de gackupo te lo regalo-**

**-no, no hablo de gackupo, sabes que nunca te vi como un amigo siempre te vi con otros ojos y aun lo hago-**

**-lo siento pero ya estoy comprometida con miku-**

**-si lo sé, así que te propongo algo, deja a miku y dejare ir a meiko, ¿Qué te parece?- **

**- y ¿Qué hay de teto?-**

**-ella es solo un peón- **

**-deja de mentir, todos sabemos que amas a gackupo, pero cuando te fuiste jamas pensaste que se olvidaría de ti, a tu regreso supiste que se enamoró de cul y no pudiste soportarlo así que corriste hacia mí pero llegaste tarde yo ya tenía a miku-**

**-cállate! Tú me traicionaste, me abandonaste, es tu culpa, todo es tu culpa!-**

**-te equivocas, tú me abandonaste por gackupo y yo solo seguí con mi vida-**

**-ah! No lo soporto tú me obligaste matare a meiko! Un momento… ¿Dónde está?-**

**-¿buscabas algo?- **gackupo hace su aparición en escena

**-gackupo!-**

**-ya fue suficiente rin-**

**-no! Aun no es suficiente- **

En ese momento rin le dispara a luka, la cual cae al piso y le dispara a rin en la pierna luego ambas yacen en el piso desmayadas

01:25 pm hospital privado

Luka se despierta en el hospital adolorida y confundida de pronto escucha una voz familiar

**-al fin despiertas ¿Cómo te sientes?-**

**-me duele mi cuerpo, pero ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí? Miku-**

**-haku me llamo y me lo conto todo-**

**-de hecho fue una locura-**

**-al fin despiertas floja- ** se escucha la voz de gackupo en tono burlón al entrar a la habitación

**-Que graciosos, y bien ¿Cómo resulto todo?-**

**-Pues tal parece que teto y rin acosaban a meiko y la secuestraron para atraernos y matarnos pero no te preocupes ya están en la cárcel-**

**-¿y meiko?-**

**-haciendo yuri hard con zatsune en la habitación de al lado, por cierto ¿no me vas a presentar a tu prometida? Te estuvo cuidando toda la noche-**

**-…..no, y ya lárgate-**

**-me voy porque quiere no porque me corres-**

Una semana después 05:00 pm casa de meiko

**-feliz cumpleaños meiko- ** todos felicitaban a meiko por ser una "veinteañera" pero de la segunda vuelta, había pasado una semana de los acontecimientos ocurridos y todos decidieron reunirse en su cumpleaños para festejar y olvidar lo sucedido

**-ya partan el pastel!-** gritaba cul muy entusiasmada

**-cállate copia barata de nicki minaj- ** le contesto yuma

Después de unas horas todos empezaron a tomar alcohol y nadie estaba en sus cinco sentidos, entonces todo se empezó a salir de control.

Yuma empezó a bailar tubo con el palo de la escoba, neru se puso a cantar rata de dos patas porque su novio la había dejado, haku se puso a tomar como si no hubiera mañana, cul se puso a ligarse a los meseros, kaito perseguía a len, gackupo tomo un vestido de meiko y se puso a imitarla, ruko se pasó toda la noche beso y beso con momo, seeu se tragó toda la comida, meiko no paraba de acosar a zatsune, luka se quería violar a miku y kyoteru grababa todo.

Al término de una larga jornada todos se fueron a descanzar, meiko se casó con zatsune en una de sus tantas borracheras, kaito y len se fueron a vivir a Hawái, yuma se escapó con sweet ann, neru y haku se fueron a viajar por el mundo, momo y ruko tuvieron dos hijos, kyoteru se hizo policía, seeu murió un año después por indigestión, gackupo y cul aún viven en Inglaterra, rin y teto cumplen cadena perpetua y luka se casó con miku en las vegas, todos vivian felices hasta que murió seeu.


End file.
